


Drawn

by vix_spes



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Community: drabble_zone, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Marian finds her gaze drawn to Guy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'candlelight' challenge at [](https://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/profile)[drabble_zone](https://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/)

Doing her best to ignore the Sheriff ranting and raving about who knew what, Marian found her gaze drawn to his right-hand man; Guy of Gisborne. She couldn’t help it. The man might be hated by almost every single inhabitant of Nottingham and the surrounding countryside but he intrigued her just as much as he repulsed her. Looking at him now in the candlelight of the Great Hall in Nottingham Castle, she couldn’t deny that he was handsome. It was just a shame that his personality didn’t match his looks; if they did then maybe even Marian would want him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/272245.html) or DW [here](https://vix-spes.dreamwidth.org/263562.html)


End file.
